luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Conflict Against Malcolm
The Conflict against Malcolm was a conflict bewteen Malcolm Graham and opposing parties. It ended with the defeat and murder of Malcolm, without him having the possibility of resurrecting himself using the Pentecostal Coin, which was previously returned to Lucifer Morningstar. Prelude After being driver mad by his time in Hell, Malcolm agreed with Amenadiel to murder Lucifer Morningstar. However, Lucifer convinced Malcolm into giving up his task and take his Pentecostal Coin instead. After that, Malcolm seemed to side with Lucifer, killing people in his name. Hearing this from Malcolm himself, Lucifer violently rushed towards Malcolm, stating that he's no murderer, effectively declaring war. The Conflict After a fight of their own, Amenadiel and Lucifer agreed to team up in order to find Malcolm and make him pay. They went to Dr. Linda for help in tracking him down. Linda involuntarily helped them, making them realize that Malcolm planned to change his identity and leave the country. They go to Neil Palmer, a funeral director, who helped Lucifer falsify his personal documents when he arrived, 5 years prior to the conflict's events. He tells them that Malcolm mentioned an associate, Tommy, and Lucifer figures that Dan can help him track Malcolm down. Lucifer and Amenadiel go to Dan's office. He tells them to get out, but Amenadiel says that they need some information first. Dan makes the connection between Tommy and a beer, and Lucifer uses his power to make Dan say that he wants to redeem himself by taking down Malcolm. Dan tells them that a drug dealer named Tommy Campolongo works out of an old brewery. He tells them to stay put, but Amenadiel flies out the window with Lucifer while his back is turned. Tommy's thugs confront Lucifer and Amenadiel. The thugs draw their guns, and Lucifer suggests to Amenadiel that they avoid the time-stopping and just fight the thugs. The two celestials walk into the hail of bullets, unharmed, and take the men down. The last man tries to fire but his gun jams, and Lucifer tosses him across the room. Amenadiel suggests that they split up to cover more ground, and Lucifer agrees. Amenadiel finds Malcolm, but is stabbed with one of Maze's daggers. Chloe and Maze arrive shortly after. Chloe aims her gun at Lucifer and tells him not to move. She says that she knew he was always innocent and shows him the money, and suggests that they capture Malcolm together. Lucifer tells her that Maze is dealing with something, and realizes that Chloe wants to clear his name so that she can keep working with him. Dan arrives with backup and says that he found the evidence to clear Lucifer. Chloe gets a call from home. It's Malcolm, who is calling from a hangar. He says that he has Trixie and puts Chloe's daughter on the line. Once Chloe confirms that Trixie is okay, Malcolm tells her to bring him the money. He tells Chloe to keep Lucifer out of it or Trixie dies. That night, Chloe arrives at the hangar and Malcolm is satisfied that she came alone. He has her slide her guns over, and Chloe refuses to hand over the money until Trixie goes free. Malcolm sends Trixie to Chloe, and she tells her to hide until she can come find her. Once Trixie runs off, Chloe opens the trunk of her car and says that he doesn't need to kill her. He says that he was going to shoot her at Palmetto and figures that he's had a second chance. A paper airplane lands at Malcolm's feet and Chloe runs off. Lucifer comes in and tells Malcolm to give him the gun. Malcolm refuses, and Lucifer asks him what he desires. He asks if Malcolm really wants to kill Chloe with his second chance, and figures that he wants to live. Malcolm says that he wants to live more than almost anything, and shoots Lucifer in the chest. As Chloe watches, Lucifer collapses and Malcolm says that there's one more thing he wants to do. Malcolm finds Chloe and prepares to shoot her. Lucifer punches him first, and Chloe grabs her gun from the floor and shoots Malcolm repeatedly in the chest. Dying, Malcolm tells Lucifer that he has his coin and he'll be back. However, he discovers that the coin is gone. Lucifer holds it up and says that he knows a guy, and apparently God wants him back on Earth. He tosses it up into the air and the coin disappears. Lucifer kneels and watches Malcolm die. fr:Conflit : Lucifer - Malcolm Category:Events